Dragon Ball Z:Hell Hath such Fury
by Cronos the Red
Summary: several years after Buu's defeat at the hands of Gohan an evil of Old has risen


Dragon Ball Z: Hell Hath such Fury 

Beginnings

Disclaimer: while I would like to I never have, nor ever will own Dragon Ball Z or its characters components or concepts created by Akira Toriyama. However there are a few original characters in this story that I want recognized as my creations.

WARNING: DON'T CONTINUE WITH STORY UNTILL YOU'VE READ THIS

This storyline is completely original, it utterly foregoes every event in DBGT. It takes place between 20 and 25 years after the defeat of Majin Buu at the hands of Gohan, (I'll explain all that later). Although how and why will be touched upon later. For now I think there's some things the reader should know before moving on.

· Saiy-jins (at least in my story) live an average life span of 250 to 500 years

· Saiy-jins age normally between ages 1 and 20, then the process slows down to ¼ or lees than the speed of human aging, picking up or slowing down here or there.

· Nameks of course are considered young at even 500

· Androids 17, and 18 will never age but will only live for 650 years

· Gohan continued to train for the 7 years after the Cell Games

· Radditz and Nappa were wished back to life by Goten and Trunks 

· Mirai Trunks came back with a warning of Dabura and Babidee, his planet has been wiped clean of all inhabitants so he stays in current timeline

· Princess Goma from a remote Saiy-jin kingdom of a lost galaxy crash lands on Earth 4 years after Cell Games with her friend and personal assistant Geri

· Turlus and Brolli fall through a tear in dimensions after minor hostilities they are welcomed as Z-warriors

· Before Boujack comes Gohan and a counterpart of his (who was raised by Vejita in a galaxy that still had several hundred Saiy-jin's around) are thrown into the past and an unwilling alliance (due to neighboring interference of other dimensions) to stop a long forgotten God the Mad Kai from creating an army of the 9 Hells and destroying the Heavens 3,000,000,000 years ago

· 5 years after the Cell Games Yamucha is revealed to be a distant cousin to Goma (Saiy-jin royalty in his own right). His mother brought him to Earth to hide him from the Cold family she leaves years later and never heard from again

· Callisto, Vejita's little sister comes to Earth to find here brother and give him a gift. She falls in love with Yamucha out of passion

· Callisto's gift is revealed to be the passing of the Mantle of King from their father to Vejita

· Due to some interference from a neighboring dimension a young prince Vejita falls from the sky. He's Trunks' age.

· During the war with Buu Goku is wished back with his father, mother and their team

· During fight with Buu when Gotenks, Piccolo and Chibi Vejita are absorbed Gohan, realizing that all rests on his shoulders, reveals his ability to transform into a Super Saiy-jin even in Mystic form, from Hell Vejita declares he's become a "True Super Saiy-jin"

· Using the last of his power Gohan banishes the evil from Buu, taking that discarded evil he morphs it into, and as Vejita jokes about constantly, "gives birth" to Ubuu (No not in the literal sense)

· After being literally ripped from Buu by Gohan Piccolo and Neru (or Nail) split

· At one time or another after wards as a last prank of their true child years Goten, Trunks, and Chibi Vejita wish that the humans of the Z-team and the Earth's human population have Saiy-jin blood in them (ranging from less than 1/20 to a half breed) (with the second wish made the Z team humans have and I quote "65% Saiy-jin so they can still whoop ass" -Chibi Vejita

· On a trip to the distant galaxy of Goma's Saiy-jin empire an ancient Saiy-jin planet is found with a tome indicating that while Vejita's ancestor was the son of the first Super Saiy-jin, Goku's was the daughter. As well as 30 other Saiy-jin civilizations across the original 16 galaxies before Buu. And a very prominent one before even the Super Saiy-jin on Earth named the OX and Herculean Kingdoms. Bluntly naming Gohan a prince and possible heir apparent to the thrones of 3 Saiy-jin Empires

· On a trip of "discovery" as Trunks said before he took off into space, Trunks meets and falls in love with a humanoid half saiy-jin whose home planet was destroyed by Cold's army. Her mother was raped by an unrecorded saiy-jin in the army. Because of her mothers races' delicate bodies and no real heritage of power she is left with a high natural Power level but no real hope of advancement, she however is more brilliant surprisingly than Bulma with a IQ by Earth standards well into the medium to high hundreds.

· Gohan and Videl recognized as the rightful King and Queen of Earth leave it in the regency of Hercule, who later with the DB's wishes to be a full blooded Saiy-jin

Now I know that's a LOT of shit to remember and its pretty crazy but my story simply won't make ANY sense without it. And yet still much of this might not make any sense. I apologize to anyone who feels offended by the changes in the DBZ timeline I've made, but I've seen a LOT WORSE in the year and a half or more I've been reading the stories here so hopefully this won't be too outragous. I've also included a cast of the main characters with power levels (I feel more comfortable knowing whose amoung the most powerful and where every character stands) They're also grouped as to where they live.

  


"DAD MOM!!" a teenage Pan screamed up the stairs, while rushing to prepare her things for the trip to Capsule Corporation.

"We are going to be LATE!!" she wailed to the mirror as she checked herself. They were always late, for everything. And every time she got somewhere late HE would be there to see her, grin like a mad man and make her blush.

"MOM!!" she yelled again as she checked to make sure Bee was in the car.

"Huney we're coming…I just had to help you're father with his bag…it was ah stuck" Videl lied through her teeth as she came down buttoning her shirt.

Pan seethed "Oh come ON, that couldn't have waited till we got there and you used one of aunt Bulma's guest rooms?" She complained with her fists white-knuckled on her hips.

She was close to berating her mother again when Gohan came zinging down the stairs bag on his shoulder to scoop them up mentally close and lock the door behind him and toss the two in his jet/car.

"No time to fight loves of my life we are going to be late if we don't hurry!" Gohan said enthusiastically with a grin that made Videl giggle and Pan sigh in defeat as the jet lifted off. Things just never swayed in her favor with these two.

"Boy it'll be great to play with Grandpa Goku again" She sighed as she recalled all the times with him when he treated her not like a princess like her father and grandpappy Hercule but as an equal.

"Don't you mean it'll be great to see Ubuu again hunny?" her mother grinned at her from the front seat.

A local farmer went home that night to tell his wife he heard the strangest sound. She laughed at him when he said he could've sworn he heard a bone jarring shriek followed by a clang of metal, from overhead.

Elsewhere entirely

"Dragon Grant my Wish" a black haired man wearing a trenchcoat screamed with his arms outstretched. On his right was an apparent young woman with spiky hair, his left a young teenage man with blonde spiked hair.

"WHAT IS THY WIL?" a great flickering dragon boomed from above.

"Craft a portal connecting to the world of Son Gohan the one I fought with near 3 decades ago" the man demanded of the great beast.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED BE WARNED THE PORTAL LAYS OPEN FOR BUT ONLY A MOMENT, FAREWELL" the great dragon shifted and molded into smoke dissolving as the last of its power was drained.

"And farewell to you too old friend…hurry now we don't have much time" he bellowed as he moved the other two toward the portal that was not there a second earlier. With one last longing look the last Saiy-jin Prince of this dimension shed a tear of blood muttered an unheard oath of vengence and stepped through the portal. Seconds later the planet Earth was ripped to shreds in a blinding light.

**  
**

****

**Son Goku-** **75,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin-_** **125,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 2_****- 198,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 3-_** **287,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 4-_** **430,000,000**

**Son Chi-chi-** **490,000**

**Ubuu-** **65,000,000**

**Son Goten-** **45,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin-_ ****105,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 2_**- **168,000,000**

**Son Bra Vegeta Briefs-** **230,000**

**Son Gohan-** **77,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **126,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 2_**- **201,000,000**

            **_Mystic_**- **329,000,000**

            **_True Super Saiya-jin_**- **490,000,000**

**Son Videl Satan-** **3,780,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin-_** **12,000,000**

**Son Pan-** **9**,**670,000**

**Son Alalaster (Marai Gohan) Vegeta Briefs-** **76,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **128,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 2-_** **203,000,000**

            **_Mystic_**- **323,000,000**

            **_True Super Saiya-jin-_** **490,000,000**

**Son Cherry Vegeta Briefs****-**** 4,000,000**

**                _Super Saiya-jin-_**** 14,000,000**

**Son Medon Vegeta Briefs- ****68,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **119,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 2_**- **184,000,000**

**                _Super Saiya-jin Level 2_ _Kaio-Ken-_****190,000,000-290,000,000**

**Son Bardock-** **79,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **131,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin 2_**- **209,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 3_**- **287,000,000**

**Son Facsha-** **1,780,000**

**Son Tasha-** **290,000**

**Son Radditz-** **57,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **115,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 3_**- **285,000,000**

**Son Ibuki-** **37,000**

**Dr. Briefs-** **150**

**Mrs. Briefs-** **200**

**Bulma Briefs-** **450,000**

**Vejita Vegeta Briefs-** **75,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**_- _**125,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 2-_** **198,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 3_**_-_ **287,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 4_**_-_ **430,000,000**

**Trunks Vegeta Briefs-** **46,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_-** **105,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 2_**- **169,000,000**

**Kari Vegeta Briefs-** **42,000**

**Goma Vegeta Briefs-** **2,980,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **9,000,000**

**Mirair Trunks Vegeta Briefs-****74,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **125,000,000**

            **_Ultra Super Saiya-jin_****- 179,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 2_**- **192,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 2.5_****- 280,000,000**

**Chibi Vejita Vegeta Briefs-** **49,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **114,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin Level 2_**_-_ **172,000,000**

**Brolli Boston-** **78,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **127,000,000**

            **_Ultra Super Saiya-jin_**- **255,000,000**

Son Geri Boston-  6,460,000 Thorgos-32,000,000 

**Kennard****-****28,000,000**

**Toora****-****62,000,000**

**                _Super Saiya-jin_****- 112,000,000**

**Nappa-** **43,000,000**

**Turlus-** **54,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **117,000,000**

Yamucha Valego**-** **52,000,000**

            **_Super Saiya-jin_**- **116,000,000**

Callisto Breifs Valego**- ****6,465,000******

**Krillin-** **30,000,000**

**Andriod 18-** **34,000,000**

**Marron-** **25,000**

Lunch- 650/1,200 

**Android 17**- **40,000,000**

**Master Roshi-** **22,500/45,000**

**Hercule Satan-** **105,200**

**Buu-** **90,000,000**

**Piccolo- ****110,000,000**

**Neru- ****106,000,000**

**Tien-** **26,000,000**

**Chaozu-** **970,000**

**Dende-** **46,000**


End file.
